I Promised
by anonymous murderess
Summary: A short oneshot set in late season three, but no spoilers I think. Maizu, oneshot unless I am absolutely begged to change it. My first fanfiction so be gentle please, children.


**Disclaimer:** All Avatar: The Last Airbender characters, storylines, and obviously the show belong to Mike and Brian. All I own is this poor excuse for a fanfiction, and the hope that someone somewhere will read, love, and review. 

**Spoilers:** If there are spoilers in here, they are absolutely not intentional. Please report any spoilers you find in this oneshot to me.

**MiList -** the spinoff of an iPod playlist that the author recommends the reader listens to while reading, as she listened to them while writing it:  
The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars  
Mr. Brightside - The Killers  
A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy  
Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye  
Wine Red - The Hush Sound  
Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's  
The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls  
Touchdown Turnaround (Don't Give Up on Me) - Hellogoodbye

**A/N:** Now children, this is pathetic anonymousmurderess' first attempt at an acceptable fanfiction. Please be kind; I do welcome criticism but no flames because of the ship or any other such petty reasons.

* * *

As his ship set sail from the capital's harbor, he closed his eyes in shame. The pain that came from the left side of his face reminded him again of his recent failure, all the same as it had been after the Agni Kai, only now because the Avatar was discovered alive.

The relentless ocean carried the boat farther and farther away from his home, as if even the waters of his nation did not welcome him, as if even they bowed to his father. Another incident that only lowered him in the eyes of the Fire Lord, as happened too often, had occurred again. He wished it would stop, that he would be who his father wanted him to be. But then again, he would lose his highlight in his dark palace home, his solace in the midst of all the gloom, his confident, his best friend.

Mai.

The tears he had held in for too long almost came then at his realization. He inhaled sharply, and his eyes snapped open. How could he have forgotten? She had always been there, and here he had almost neglected his solemn vow.

He had promised. And he would carry out that promise, no matter how many guards and walls and challenges stood in his way.

The sea burned the red of spilled wine as the sun set. His time was running out. He left the rail he had clutched until he was out of the harbor, out of sight of his city. Running too fast for the polished steel floors, he skidded and slightly overshot the room where a man steered the boat.

"Stop!" he panted, clinging to the doorframe. "Stop the boat."

Bewildered, the man ordered an insubordinate to drop the anchor immediately. The frenzied prince nodded and ran again, shouting for his uncle.

Iroh, the grizzled old brother and one-time general to the Fire Lord, looked up in surprise as his nephew burst into the room.

"Uncle!"

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing?"

The newly-banished prince darted around the room, snatching up random items from various hiding places - a rope, a dark, water-proof suit, a small box, and then lastly the two broadswords hanging above a meditation stand that resided on the far side of the room. Iroh's eye's widened as he realized what his beloved nephew planned.

"No, Zuko! That is not what is destined for you - you can't --"

"Uncle, you have to understand! It's necessary!"

The prince dashed out of the room, leaving his perplexed uncle with hardly an inkling of what the prince planned on doing.

A small boat launched out of the side of its larger cousin and headed dead west, the small figure that was the sole passenger rowing determinedly. When he tired he reminded himself of his destination and of his promise, and his strokes increased mightily as muscles bulged and, even in the cold night, sweat broke out under the pale blue mask. The worn-out prince was rewarded after his hours of labor when he saw the coastline of the island, lit by the faint lights that spoke of late-night benders.

Only a while later he landed on the soft sand of the desolate beach. The boat was hidden and tied securely in the brush, and the wanted man set off into the heart of the enormous island.

A leap here, soft padding there, a couple of roofs, a drop into a deserted alley. An window unexpectedly open in the freezing weather, the curtains rustling softly; the light of a candle. Entrance into a room too cold to be called Fire-like. The dark figure of a woman as she looked up from her writing.

He stopped just inside the window, stared at the face he had not expected to see in so, so long. Then three kunai lashed out, pinning him in his stunned state to the wall, awakening him from his dream.

_Why had she done that?_ he thought frantically as she got up and began the walk toward him in a slow, deadly manner. Surely she knew - she couldn't have betrayed him, or thought he would not come? She reached him, and inspected him - his stance, his bewildered eyes, the broadswords, the pale, monstrous mask. Then with a soft intake of breath she was upon him, her arms wrapped around him as much as they could with his back to the wall. He dropped the two unsheathed broadswords with a thud to the floor, and hugged her back as much as was possible.

"You came," she whispered softly in his ear. "Oh, you came."

"I promised," he replied as he nuzzled her hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Everyone should note that anonymousmurderess is an enormous fan of reviews. You read, if you liked then you review. That's the policy. No exceptions. I apologize if anything about this fanfiction looks wrong; I will edit it if anyone wishes to report an error.


End file.
